


Fairy Child

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Lynch was right, there was something unnatural about her
Series: Forging the Garnet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fairy Child

Madeleva can't stop Lynch's fist from flying at Madelyn. She can't catch her when she falls flat on her back. The other children are crying, Madeleva can't stop do anything about that either.

Madelyn smiles, blood pouring from her split lip. It's a sinister, bitter smile. 

Lynch had gone to hit her. Madelyn had intervened, her little girl picking an argument with so it was she who got his anger. Madeleva knows she hadn't done for her more for the baby growing inside her. Madelyn has an odd fixation on this baby, Madeleva doesn't know why.

"There is something unnatural about that girl," Lynch hisses, cheeks bright red with anger. "A changeling that's what she is."

"Do you think a fairy would dump their child in a shit hole like this with a dad like you?" Madelyn asks, sitting up. Wild insanity in burns in Madelyn's eyes. 

Madeleva can see her daughter gives no shit about what Lynch does to her; she's pushing her luck. She's terrified that her daughter will push Lynch too far and he'll kill her.

"Madelyn, go to your room," Madeleva orders, eyes pleading with her to do as she's told. "Now!"

~~~~ 

Once she's placated Lynch into being calm she sends Lily to go and check on Madelyn. Lily doesn't spend long with her. Madeleva didn't think she would; Lily is afraid of everything. But the two things she fears the most is her father and sister, trying to always make herself invisible to both.

Madelyn wouldn't come downstairs for the rest of the night. Madeleva knows her daughter will be plotting and nursing her wounds. Eyes cold and harsh. 

Lynch was right, there was something unnatural about their daughter. Whether she was born that way or they made her like that she wasn't sure.


End file.
